Say You'll Haunt Me
by BlackRose2131
Summary: This is how I would do the season finale if they decided to kill Daryl. This is my first real fanfic, which is also a songfic. I'm not good at summaries but this does contain some spoilers about Negan though this is all unconfirmed. Some swearing.
**A/N: So please be nice this is my first one-shot fanfiction and it is based on an idea I had while contemplating this seasons finale of The Walking Dead. This is a song fic. I do not own any rights to the show sadly. Please Review!**

 **Oh also this may contain spoilers as I am discussing Negan and his character in the comics, though I am changing who meet their end at the end of Lucile though I really hope I am nowhere near right...**

Little supernovas in my head  
Little soft pulses in my dead

He was back in the old house with her, her blond hair, angelic and beautiful. The eyes piercing him in ways that he never knew they could. "You're gonna miss me when i'm gone" The words fell out of her mouth but all he could think was that he would never want to live without her, not that he could tell his angel that. He was dirty compared to her.

They were burning the house down, the walkers were coming, walking right into the flame. He couldn't help fall more in love with he in that moment, her strength and beauty shining brighter then the fire.

Little souvenirs and secrets shared  
Little off guard and unprepared

They were at the funereal home. In ways they were happy, but he let his guard down. Before he knew it she was gone, stolen from him. From there he felt his heart only continue to break. Eventually he was reunited with the group, they finally found his angel. They stole Carol as well. It was time to get her back, then the world would be right again.

The group went, his angel was in his grasp. It happened so fast. The shot rang through his ears, the sight of her collapsing would be with him the rest of his life. She was truly an angel now. He carried her body out to the group.

I was never good enough to find  
I was never bad enough to mind  
In the middle I will do my best  
Take me in your arms and leave the rest

He had found her, but he was not quick enough to save her, she was sitting with him under the stars. "Daryl, it was not your fault." She takes his hand. She looks like and angel, she is an angel his angel. "I had to die it was my time and now i'm here. I can watch over you guys, be happy. Do not be afraid to run, trust your gut and don't let anyone change your mind or you will be joining me soon." He knew his angel meant it as a threat but to him it seemed like a sweet promise.

She kissed his forehead and touched his cheek. Daryl woke with a start.

Today was the day they were going to go to Negans main compound. He knew he had that dream for a reason.

"Daryl, you ready for this? This is going to be rough. He might know we're coming" Rick stated with an almost lack of interest. This world was definitely taking him to dark places. Though that could be said for any of them, except his angel. "Yea, we gotta do this. That bastard needs to be killed before he kills the whole world living or dead."Daryl evenly responded.

There would be two groups one that consisted of Abraham, Daryl, Glenn and Carol. The other group would be Rick, Aaron, Spencer and Morgan. Daryl had no idea why they were letting Morgan go on this outing as there was a zero escape policy, everyone they encountered from this group would not be met with mercy. It was the way the world was.

I will give you anything to

They piled into the cars, as they were driving out Daryl could swear he could see his angel standing at the guard post looking at him with a sad smile shaking her head. The feeling started bubbling in his stomach but he knew this feeling he would have to ignore. Like his angel told him sometimes people have to die.

Say you want to stay, you want me to  
Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me  
I want to know I belong to you

Say you'll haunt me

Shit hit the fan pretty quickly once the group hit their destination. Negans group ambushed them and the group was holding their own for a while, but Morgan slightly knocked out a guy, but it was short lived and the guy ran. Little did Morgan know that would seal his fate. Daryl watched the scene but his attention was quickly drawn elsewhere.

While he was taking on the seemingly unending group, he saw his angel out of the corner of his eye. He knew she wanted him to run. Daryl couldn't his friends, no his family needed him. Plus in his eyes the promise of being with his angel was more tempting then he could admit.

Within a short time more of Negans men arrived, taking both of the groups hostage. So much for their well laid plan.

Together, together we'll be together, together forever

What didn't make sense to the group was they were all taken and blindfolded. They weren't killed instead they were thrown in the back of cars and taken to an unknown location. The whole ride he could feel his angel scowling at him. It was twisted the way that all he could do was smirk at the thought.

Little variations on my page  
Little doors open on my cage  
Little time has come and gone so far

Little by little who you are

The group was ushered quite roughly into a concrete room. The blindfolds were removed. The floor beneath them were covered in old blood stains. pieces of what looked like brain matter were on the floor.

The group was ordered to kneel. Everyone except Abraham did, when he refused the backs of his legs were met with a rather harsh kick. Daryl just looked at the scene before him, it looked grim. Everyone was roughed up, but Daryl knew Rick would find a way out of this and would save a lot of people in the process. That was why he followed the man he considered a brother, because he knew that no matter what he would save people and rebuild the world. Daryl felt a sense of peace wash over him.

The peace was soon replaced with unease as he heard someone humming 'take me out the ballgame' as they walked down a long hallway that he realized was behind the group.

"Gentleman, I am beyond thrilled to meet you! I have been waiting rather patiently, but when earlier today when one of my men came back and reported how much you wanted to meet I knew I had to bring you back to my castle!" The voice boomed behind him and every eye in the group fell on Morgan. The voice which Daryl assumed was Negan continued, "I have heard all about your exploits and your penchant for killing my men and destroying my, well for lack of better terms, summer and winter homes. You see I am the king, I am god to these people. Just like I will be yours. Now tell me, who here is the leader?" "I am, names Rick" Rick spoke with more confidence then anyone could in that situation. Negan walked to the front of the group. He was a tall man, eyes that seemed like they had witnessed everything the world had to offer but they also showed a deep insanity that ran through his entire being. Daryl could see how people would blindly follow him. He was smooth and he looked like he could hold his own in many a fight as he most likely had to gain his zealot followers. Negan was a wolf in sheeps clothing, like Carol except Carol wasn't batshit crazy like this guy.

Speaking of Carol, this group was really going to be in for a surprise, he doubted that it would come soon enough. Negan continued on " Well it is absolutely wonderful to meet you. I must admit you are slowly becoming a favorite of mine. I'm not gonna lie, I have respect for you, unlike that leader from Hilltop. In fact he is the one who told me about our little meeting before today which is why my men were so ready to greet you. Do not fret though, I killed the spineless man." the smile on Negans face was sickening "However I can't let you keep letting you kill my men. So I am going to demonstrate my god like powers then you and I are gonna chat about how we are going to help on another. Sound good?" Rick just looked at him "I can't wait to make your life hell." "How do you inten"... "Negan there is a non-violent way to do this" Morgan stupidly interrupted. The look of hatred that sparked in Negans eyes was palpable. This guy was obviously was not the type to be interrupted. Morgan continued "We can be peaceful and actually help one another, I didn't kill you men, I let them live yet i'm still here. Why don't we try to work this out and grow a new world?"

The look on Negans face didn't let there be any doubt that he found Morgan to be the most idiotic person on the earth. Negan walked to the kneeled Morgan and got on his level. Eye to eye Negans voice seeped with hatred " I don't now how you have survived this long in this world if that has been your attitude this entire time. Which I highly doubt. I can see that there was a time you were crazy and probably have a kill list that could compete with mine. So lose this holy attitude. In this world, your leader there has the right idea. Kill or be killed and the undead are the least of your worries. You letting my man run is the worst thing you could have done." "But it doesn't have to be this.." "Shutup you are increasingly annoying. Men Bring him to first base, Lucille is getting bored."

Daryl heard the men moving behind him and grabbing Morgan and carrying him to the largest concentration of dried blood. Daryl saw his angel moving in the corner of his eye but he knew it would be stupid to turn his head in this moment.

I can see the patterns on your face  
I can see the miracles I trace  
Symmetry in shadows I can't hide  
I JUST WANT TO BE RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE

Negan walked up to his target " You really are stupid, people like you can't exist in this world." "I stand by what I said. Lets be peaceful about this." Morgan wouldn't stop with his self righteous crusade that had gotten many a person killed at this point. Daryl was really having a hard time feeling sympathy for this man who he knew was about to die. Negan raised his bat. The bat he had named Lucille was wrapped in barbedwire and was soaked in old blood. It was obvious that this bat had been used quite often.

"Batter up" then the bat fell and made impact with Morgans head. The sight was awful, Daryl turned away and focused on his angel. Her eyes were sad, he wanted her smiling. Her beautiful smile, caressing her soft delicate cheeks. Her eyes drawing him in, making him want to be a a better person for her. The one who gave him rest. He missed her with his whole heart, he just wanted to be with her again. She was light in this dark room that had been witness to countless deaths and the end of a bat and a madman. She shone brighter then any other star, or even the sun itself. He heard the bat make contact with Morgans head again, there was this awful squishing sound. Daryl turned back to see Morgan on the ground most likely dead or very close. There was a lot of blood and part of his face was gone. At least he wouldn't become a walker. Negan to continued to bash his skull on until his frustration seemed to let up. Turning to look at the group he looked at Rick and said "I really feel like I just did you guys a favor. Man was that guy annoying. Honestly i'm even shocked you would let such a coward in your group! Whew do I feel a lot better, though Lucille is definitely still aching for some more action. So here is the deal. I think i've made my point." A couple of Negans henchmen came and removed Morgans body. "Or not, I am still really ticked about the group who picked off my men with a rocket launcher." Daryl and Abraham looked up at that statement. " So it was you two were apart of that? Hmm... Bring both of them to first base!"

I will give you everything to

Daryl saw his angel looking at him. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. He didn't want her to cry over him.

Negans men dragged Daryl and Abraham to first base. Negan looked at both the strong men "so which of you had the rocket launcher?"

'Stay quiet' the voice told him "I did, it was nice to blow your men to smithereens on the concrete. Can't wait to do it again" Daryl spat. 'So much for listening to your gut!' his inner voice nearly screamed at him. Daryl knew he was signing his death warrant, but he needed to buy time and being with his angel didn't seem to bad at this point. Abraham looked at him dumbfounded before Negan started talking "Well you sir have a date with Lucille. Take this red-haired ape back to the group."

Say you want to stay you want me too  
Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me  
I want to know I belong to you

Say you'll haunt me

The men quickly moved the stunned Abraham back to the line up. "Now what is your name?" Negan asked in a way that left no room for refusal. "Names' Daryl" Daryl spoke making eye contact with his soon to be killer. "Well Daryl I definitely like you more then that other fool. So i'll make your death quicker, plus since I have already had a kill for the day I will even let you say a few final words. Cause ya know i'm awesome like that." Negans smirk suggested that he honestly saw himself as a merciful and just "god".

Daryl looked at the group of his friends and family. " You guys, thanks for everything. Rick do what you have to do. Take care of our family. Glenn keep being the man I know you are. Have Gabriel pray for my soul. I get to go home to my angel. I love you guys."

"Man of few words, I like it thanks for not taking advantage of my generosity. Rick you got anything you wanna say?" Rick looked on helplessly at his friend, knowing their surprise wouldn't make it in time "I love ya brother". Everyone watched Negan, "Well Batter Up!"

His angel was kneeling beside him her arm on his shoulder. "Daryl" she let out in a sigh. The bat made contact with his head. He heard the explosion.

The room went into chaos, the blood was leaking from his head quickly. Carol was in the room, he saw her. The group was up, they were fighting. The blood was still coming out and he was slowly losing light. Someone was trying to tend to his wounds, but he saw his angels eyes. He knew he would be with her soon. Daryl heard talking, a bat swinging but missing. He heard many strong people. The pain disappeared. The light faded. He was in darkness. The last thing he heard was "This damn group and their explosives" a small smile graced his lips.

When his eye opened again there was nothing but light. His angel was there smiling at him. "Beth!" He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was the first time he had spoken her name in a long time. "You idiot! I wanted you to keep living! Why did you ignore your gut?" Beth yelled obviously upset. Instead of answering he kissed her like he had wanted to. Daryl held Beth close and knew he was never letting her go again for all of eternity. "I Love You" was the only thing he could say to his angel, to his Beth in that moment. "I Love You Daryl Dixon" Daryl and Beth walked into their eternity hand in hand.

Together, together we'll be together, together forever  
I BELONG TO YOU

A/N: So I don't know what you guys think but please rate an review! This is my first true fanfic. I know that the season finale won't end like this which I am really hoping for because I love Daryl! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
